EL MISTERIO DE LOS PIRATAS
by karen Agreste
Summary: AU: Nadie sabe los secretos de los mares y los tesoros que guarda, pero esto puede cambiar cuando se crucen los caminos de Adrien un pirata muy famosos y temido y Marinette una chica dulce y valiente capaz de enfrentar cualquier problema ¿tal vez el amor nazca entre ellos?, ¿que podría pasar? celos, rivalidades y aventuras, solo es cuestión de conocer el misterio de los piratas.
1. Chapter 1: prologo

**HOLA... feliz año nuevo a todos los lectores... hoy les traigo una nueva historia, el misterio de los piratas, bueno este fic esta basado un poco en la película de piratas del caribe ya que soy fanática de este...jijiji...mmm...bueno para los que pregunten sobre mi historia sobre "dark heart" bueno actualizare pronto, solo que me encanto esta nueva idea que quise ponerla en marcha sin mas comencemos...**

 ** _Prologo._**

Nadie sabe lo que en realidad guardan los mares, secretos y tesoros, que muchos quieren conocer. El mar, el lugar mas magnifico que pocos conocen, incluso para un marinero el mar sigue siendo un misterio.

"piratas" es el nombre dado a aquellos navegantes, a los criminales que actúan en altamar y que abordan los barcos con fines delictivos. Hombres ambiciosos de riquezas y tesoros, amantes del océano, simples delincuentes sin ningún futuro.

O al menos eso es lo que la mayoría de las personas piensan, una chica mitad francesa (por el lado de su padre) y mitad china (por el lado de su madre), de ojos azules claro y cabello negro con reflejos azules, el cual suele llevar en dos coletas con dos ligas rojas, su nombre es Marinette Dupain Cheng, hija de los mejores reposteros de todo París, ella piensa que un pirata no es un criminal, sino una persona aventurera y libre, que disfruta del peligro, algo que ella en el fondo anhela, pues está harta de pretender excelentes modales ante personas tan malcriadas.

Muy en el fondo de su ser un gran vacío persiste y desea profundamente que algún día sea llenado, aunque no sabe que la vida puede dar un giro inesperado. Y valla que su vida iba a cambiar, pues el mundo es muy pequeño y el amor nace donde menos lo esperas.

Solo debes conocer **El Misterio De Los Piratas.**

 **bueno este es el prologo espero que les haya agradado, espero poder actualizar pronto ¿algún review?, por cierto saludos a Adrien Agrest MB(se que te gusto mi otra historia DARK HEART y dada las circunstancias no pude agradecer por tu comentario si lees esto gracias por tu preferencia) y bueno los veo en el próximo capitulo...**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	2. Chapter 2:recuerdos del pasado

**hola a todos los lectores, espero que les haya gustado el prologo de esta historia y bueno aqui les traigo un capitulo mas... sin mas que decir comencemos.**

 **MIRACULOUS LAS AVENTURAS DE LADYBUG Y CAT NOIR NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE THOMAS ASTRUC, SOLO USO A LOS PERSONAJES PARA MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN.**

 _El rey y su grey a la reina por fin,_

 _Ataron a su galeón, yo se que el mar,_

 _Va a ser mi hogar donde estés yo voy..._

 _¡Yo-Ho! Todos la bandera izar_

 _Pillos y mendigos, nunca morirán_

 _¡Yo-Ho! Todos juntos, la bandera izar_

 _Pillos y mendigos nunca morirán..._

-ahhh...- miro asustada una niña de unos 9 años de edad, de ojos azules claro y cabello azabache a su atacante-

-silencio pequeña, hay piratas en estas aguas, no querrás que vengan a buscarnos- dijo un hombre corpulento, con una increíble apariencia similar a un búho-

\- Sr. Damocles, por favor deje a mi hija- expreso un hombre corpulento de ojos verdes y con un gran bigote, al parecer el padre de la niña.

\- su canto era sobre piratas, es mal augurio cantar sobre piratas, sobre todo con esta niebla de ultratumba, recuerde mis palabras- término diciendo para irse y abandonar esa plática.

\- las recordaré, bien retírese, necesito hablar con mi hija- demandó Tom Dupain, padre de la niña.

-padre, yo creo que sería interesante ver piratas- dijo con una dulce voz.

-bueno yo no lo veo así, los piratas son viles criminales y muy pronto llegaremos a casa, por eso te voy a pedir que evitemos este tema con tu madre de acuerdo.-

-sí, padre - suspiro -ella no entendía a veces a los adultos, porque castigar a aquellas personas, después de todo ellos si realizaban tales actos era porque no había una igualdad entre los ciudadanos, y por supuesto tenía que encontrar recursos para alimentar a sus familias.-

 _Marinette estaba a punto de ir a su camarote, pero el barco donde iba paso cerca de un navío completamente destrozado, la bandera se desplazaba por las olas, y aun persistía el fuego en los pocos restos del barco, Marinette distinguió un navío que poco a poco se alejaba y en él se izaba la bandera de los piratas, al ver eso ella se asusto un poco._

-¡ _hombre al agua!, ¡ayuden a subirlo!-_ exclamo el Sr. Damocles para que los otros marineros lo ayudaran.

-¿está bien?, ¿sigue vivo?- pregunto algo exaltado Tom Dupain.

\- sí, aunque vive, hay que llevarlo al camarote solo necesito a otro para que me ayude a cargarlo- contesto la pregunta con algo de cansancio.

 _Marinette curiosa se acerco, ahí tirado un hombre de unos 30años de edad permanecía inconsciente, mientras su padre hablaba con el Sr. Damocles ella se acercó al sujeto._

 _Lo observó detenidamente y distinguió que en su mano derecha había un pequeño cofre hexagonal, la curiosidad le gano y lo tomo, estuvo a punto de abrir esa cajita misteriosa, pero la voz de su padre la alerto y la hizo volver a la realidad, por lo que enseguida guardo la pequeña caja en los bolsillos que tenía su vestido._

\- hija, pronto llegaremos a casa y tranquila ese hombre va a estar bien- dijo al ver el rostro de preocupación de su pequeña hija.

-está bien padre- contestó Marinette, no muy convencida de lo que su padre le decía, pero debía confiar, ese hombre debió de sufrir el ataque pirata y gracias a los mares seguía con vida.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 ** _11 años después..._**

Era ya de mañana y los rayos del sol traspasaban la ventana de una chica de cabello azabache y ojos como el mar, Marinette despertaba por el grito de su madre.

-¡Marinette!, despierta ya es tarde y Alya no tarda en llegar- grito una mujer con apariencia oriental, madre de la chica, Sabine Cheng es su nombre.

-¡ya voy mamá!- respondió para después dar un gran bostezo.

 _Marinette se cambio de ropa, no era como aquellas chicas con sus vestidos pomposos, ella prefería algo más cómodo, por lo que eligió un vestido color rosa pastel que iba de acuerdo a su figura y mas ese vestido ella misma lo había hecho._

 _Tenía que estar lista antes de que Alya su mejor amiga pasara por ella, pues hoy se realizaría la ejecución de piratas y por supuesto Alya no se lo perdería, aun esa clase de eventos no le gustaba, lo hacía por su amiga, aunque ver a Chloé Bourgeois la hija del gobernador no era muy gratificante y más si le gustaba hacerle la vida miserable, era una tortura._

 _Trato de tranquilizarse y por un momento su vista se dirigió a la cómoda donde después de tantos años aquella cajita extraña que nunca abrió, persistía, aguardando el día el cual ella sabría su contenido, pero no se sentía preparada para abrirlo._

-¡Marinette! -volvió a gritar Sabine

-¡ya voy! - contestó Marinette desde su habitación.

-¿te encuentras bien hija? - Sabine pregunto con un tono de preocupación a su hija, pues esta bajaba de las escaleras y en su rostro pudo encontrar cierta preocupación.

-ehh... Sí, estoy bien... Sólo…Es… Que ya sabes no me gusta mucho esta clase de eventos y más si tengo que soportar a Chloé...-lo dijo con una voz algo abatida.

-van 4 años y siempre te toca estar cerca de ella-

\- es que tengo tanta suerte- con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras preparaba su desayuno aunque termino siendo un desastre.

 _Los minutos fueron pasando y al final alguien toco a la puerta, Marinette abrió y Alya Césaire_ _una chica de piel oscura y ojos cafés dorados. De cabello ondulado café con puntas anaranjadas que le llega a los hombros. Arriba de su ojo derecho tiene un lunar por su puesto_ _su mejor amiga la esperaba._

-estas lista chica, es hora de irnos-comento entusiasta Alya.

-claro, solo tomo mi bolso y ya- tomo su bolsa y se despidió de su madre y padre el cual estaba trabajando en la panadería.

-un momento, ni creas que vas a ir así, no me lo tomes a mal me encanta tu vestido pero no es el adecuado para estas circunstancias-

-¡QUE!, ah no, ni creas que usaré esos vestidos pomposos y esponjados, además son demasiados pesados y estorbosos.-

-no, eso sí que no lo puedo permitir te pondrás un vestido, mira yo también me tuve que poner uno aunque no sea de mi agrado, pero esto lo hago solo para poder siquiera hablar un poco con el pirata, pero como lo quieres a la mala pues que así sea.-

-¡Alya! Por favor no- esto último dicho antes de correr.

-¡Alya si! Ven aquí Catarina, la suerte no te acompañara este día.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Tras esas palabras Alya persiguió a Marinette, hasta que le dio alcance y a rastras la llevo a su casa, le escogió un vestido rojo_ _liso que_ _posee lo que parece ser un velo que parte desde la cintura y se desplaza hacia detrás y los lados, dando así un toque muy original,_ _decorado con tonos negros como si fueran_ _perlas_ _y con algo de pedrería en la zona del pecho._

-al...Alya, no aprietes tanto el corsé...- hablo con algo de dificultad.

-Lo siento pero entre más apretado éste mejor te va a quedar...ya está... Listo…-

-pff... Es necesario esto- acomodándose el vestido

-claro que es importante, por fin podre hablar con un pirata, aunque sea antes de su muerte -esto último dicho en voz baja- pero es algo no... Imaginarlo una reseña de sus aventuras... Eso sería maravilloso…

-ahh... Te entiendo... Pero si vemos a Chloé salimos de corriendo ¿entendido?-

\- eso me parece bien- mientras ambas chocaban puños.

 **Bueno este ha sido el capitulo 1 dejando de lado el prologo, pero pueden considerarlo el 2, algún ¿reviews?, quejas, saludo, son aceptados espero que les haya gustado y no ser una gatastrofe.**

 **sin mas que decir cambio y fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3: Situaciones inesperadas

**hola a todos los lectores... aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia después de mucho tiempo... bueno sin mas comencemos...**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0=cambios de escenario**

* * *

-¡Tierra a la vista! Atentos marineros- grito un tripulante de un gran barco pirata, conocido como "el prodigio", se puede decir que grandes historias se cuentan sobre este navío y más sobre su capitán.

-grandioso por fin tierra firme, mas te vale chico de "comprar" muchas toneladas de queso sino es así no volverás a transformarte- amenazo una pequeña criatura negra flotante de ojos felinos que al parecer reprendía a un chico de unos 20 años de edad.

-ahh Plagg, no seas dramático, cuando lleguemos a París "compraré" lo necesario para alimentarte- respondió el joven. Era difícil tratar con aquel gato flotante pero bueno todo tenía una explicación para estar metido en esa clase de situación.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cerca del río Sena...

 _Los soldados marchaban: ¡dos pasos marchen! ¡Media vuelta! ¡Ya! ¡Presenten armas!_

\- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, mi persona favorita, Marinette Dupain-Cheng- comento una voz demasiado chillona combinado con un aire de burla.

-ahh, Chloe que haces aquí no deberías estar junto con tu padre el tal vez te este buscando- contesto Marinette algo irritada, lo cual molesto a la rubia.

\- a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer, o por cierto disfruta de la vista.- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa para irse después.

-ahh porque a mí -Alya le dio un abrazo- tranquila, pero recuerda que la única manera de que el mal gane es que el bien no haga nada- dicho esto la llevo a los calabozos donde se encontraba el mencionado criminal.

-mira, Marinette ahí está, voy a hablar con él, te encontrarás bien si te dejo un rato a solas-

-estaré bien, tranquila... Yo solo Andaré por ahí- alentando a Alya mientras ella fijaba su vista en algún punto.

Después de mandar a Alya a cumplir sus sueños, ella vago por el lugar, aunque se sentía algo incómoda, y más se le hacía algo difícil respirar, hasta que choco con alguien.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0.**

Un chico rubio, de ojos verdes vestido con una camisa y pantalones de marino holgados de color negro y de calzado llevaba unas típicas botas negras lo cual iba de acuerdo a su vestimenta y para acabar en su cabeza llevaba un **sombrero de tricornio** digno de un pirata, estaba cerca de los más grandes navíos de los corsarios, mas sin embargo dos soldados custodiaban dicho lugar.

-este lugar está fuera de los limites civiles- dijo uno de los soldados

-no estaba enterado, lo siento, si veo les informare de inmediato-contesto de modo burlón.

 _Los soldados lo detuvieron por lo cual el hablo de nuevo_

-al parecer hay un evento social de alcurnia arriba en el fuerte, díganme cómo es posible que unos finos caballeros como ustedes no ameritaron invitación.-

-debemos evitar que en este lugar se infiltren civiles- contesto el otro guardia

-es un precioso navío, pero la verdad pienso que un navío así hace que este se vea uhg- dijo mientras comparaba un galeón con una carraca.

-ah, "el audaz" es poderoso en estas aguas, es verdad- _señalo la **carraca** el soldado_\- pero no hay navío que equipare al "interceptor" en rapidez- _ahora señalo al **galeón**_.

-yo oí de uno, se supone que es muy veloz casi inalcanzable, "el prodigio".- hablo el pirata.

-jajaja, pues no hay ninguno de verdad que se equipare al interceptor- hablo con un tono se sarcasmo.

-"el prodigio" es de verdad- contraataco su compañero iniciando así una guerra por saber quién de los dos tenia la razón.

-no, no lo es-

-sí, lo he visto-

-¿lo viste?-

-si-dijo algo cohibido

-jajaja, no lo has visto- se burlo de su compañero

-claro que lo he visto-

-has visto un barco con velas negras, con la tripulación del diablo y un capitán malévolo, igual que un gato, tan diabólico y arisco que el infierno lo devolvió a la tierra-

-no-

-naa-

 _Mientras tanto Adrien el pirata que se encontraba con ese par al ver que se encontraban entretenidos en su pelea sigilosamente se fue acercando al barco "el interceptor"._

 _Los guardias se dieron cuenta de aquello._

-¡oiga! Usted, aléjese del timón, no tiene permiso para abordar la nave-

-diga su nombre-

-Smith-contesto Adrien

-¿Cuál es su propósito?-

-confesar, pienso robarme uno de estos navíos-señalo el galeón- para asaltar y sacarles las tripas a todos- dijo esto con una sonrisa demasiado gatuna.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta de tu presencia-se disculpo la azabache

-tranquila, solo fue un accidente- vio a la chica- ¿Marinette? ¿Eres tú?-

-ah, capitán Kutzberg, un gusto verlo, y en vedad lo siento, suelo ser algo torpe-volvió a disculparse.

-solo Nathaniel, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, dime qué haces aquí-

\- yo... Bueno estoy aquí por Alya ella me trajo ya sabes cómo es-

\- sí, bueno... Ya que, estas aquí...no se... Te gustaría... Bueno si quieres... Es decir...salir conmigo...- _trato de tranquilizarse y calmar el sonrojo que por lo cual no se podía distinguir el comienzo de su cara y el final de su cabello_. –bueno… me permites un momento.

-por supuesto- _contesto la ojiazul. Ella y Nathaniel salieron del fuerte y para ser sinceros este estaba algo grande y alto y desde donde estaban el rio Sena se veía algo temible._

-te vez hermosa Marinette- le dio un cumplido

-sí, gracias-

-tu… pensaras que soy un atrevido, pero francamente… esta promoción… hace más aparente aquello que no he conseguido…la boda con una fina dama… te has convertido en una fina dama Marinette- _decía esto mientras le daba la espalda a la chica, la cual no se encontraba en buena condiciones._

-no respiro- dijo con voz entrecortada la azabache.

-sí, yo también estoy nervioso-

 _Marinette dejó de escuchar lo que Nathaniel le decía, pues la falta de aire se hacía cada vez más presente, ya no lo soportaba por lo que se acerco al muro más cercano tratando de normalizar su respiración, mas sin embargo al estar ahí se desmayo, cayendo al río Sena._

-¿Marinette?, ¡Marinette!-grito a todo pulmón. Mientras se acercaba a la orilla del fuerte, al lado de él llego un soldado.

-las rocas es un milagro que no las golpeara- comento el soldado.

 _Mientras Adrien hablaba con los dos soldados vieron como la chica cayó al agua._

-¿usted la salvara no?- pregunto el ojiverde

-no sé nadar- dijo uno de los guardias

-a ustedes sí que los entrenan- comento con sarcasmo el rubio, mientras se quitaba su sombrero y espada y se lo daba al que estaba a lado –cuiden esto- y se lanzo al agua.

 _Al zambullirse y portar un anillo plateado este al hacer contacto con el agua creó una gran onda que muchas personas lograron sentir y eso no traería nada bueno, pues unos segundos bastaron para que el cielo se llenara de nueves negras. Adrien tomo a Marinette de la cintura y le quito parte de su vestido para que así pudieran llegar a la superficie, él la levo al muelle donde los dos guardias lo esperaban._

-ya la tenemos… no está respirando-

-fuera- dijo Adrien mientras se acercaba a la chica, para después cortar el corsé lo que le dificultaba la respiración. Marinette empezó a toser, mientras el aire llenaba de nuevo sus pulmones.

-jamás habría pensado en eso-comento el soldado

-es que no ha visitado Singapur- dijo el rubio

Marinette logro regular su respiración y quiso ver a su salvador, verde y azul chocaron, Adrien pudo jurar que eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida, incluso más bello que el propio mar, la chica era hermosa, eso era indiscutible; Marinette al ver los ojos esmeraldas del chico sintió una gran calma y armonía, y su cabello rubio solo le hacía justicia, el chico era atractivo sin duda y además él le salvo la vida.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el pelirrojo que llegaba con más soldados.

-de pie- Nathaniel lo señalo con su espada, el ojiverde obedeció.

-Marinette, estas bien- llego Alya muy preocupada mientras ayudaba a la azabache a levantarse.

-sí, estoy bien-respondió la ojiazul.

-arréstenlo y llévenlo al calabozo- demando el pelirrojo

-no, capitán Kutzberg, en realidad quieren matar a mi salvador- hablo Marinette

-entonces debo darle las gracias señor-extendió su mano Nathaniel. Adrien tomo su mano más sin embargo Nathaniel tenía otros planes, por lo cual reviso su antebrazo donde yacía un tatuaje de una huella de gato.

-pirata… ténganlo en la mira… traigan unos grilletes- ordeno el pelirrojo – vaya, vaya, Chat Noir, cierto-

-Capitán Chat Noir para usted- dijo el rubio

-pero y su navio "capitán"-

-lo comprare, si hay uno-

-Dijo que robaría uno-comento el soldado

-decía la verdad, te lo dije, ehh… esto es de el señor- le entrego las cosas del rubio al corsario.

-una espada, sombrero, brújula, sin duda es el peor pirata del que haya escuchado- recalco Nathaniel.

-Pero ha escuchado de mí - contraataco de forma burlona el pirata.

 _Nathaniel se enojo y le puso los grilletes para llevárselo pero Marinette intervino_.

-capitán Kutzberg, debo protestar, pirata o no, el hombre me salvo-

-esa acción no podrá redimir una vida de atrocidades, lo siento Marinette pero… el pirata tiene que pagar por sus acciones- dicho esto se llevaron al rubio a los calabozos para después ser ejecutado.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Marinette no lo podía creer intento hacer algo por él, pero, lo que consiguió fue su muerte. Alya que había permanecido a su lado, la llevo a su casa y por supuesto que sus padres se alarmaron al verla llegar toda empapada, pero ella les explico todo para después subir a su habitación donde se coloco una ropa más apta y se puso a pensar, mientras observaba el cajón de la cómoda, donde se encontraba aquella extraña caja que obtuvo cuando era niña, sería tan malo abrirla a estas alturas, fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente…

* * *

 **lo se no tengo perdón y merezco que me lancen la chancla y tomates pero los trabajos del bachillerato me tienen saturada y hasta ahora pude subir el capitulo ya que mañana no tengo clases (yupi) XD... pero bueno merezco algún review, quejas, sugerencias, son aceptadas. y bueno como veran investigue un poco sobre los navíos.**

 _ **oh, cierto si preguntan sobre el barco y la tripulación de Adrien (y su kwami) bueno ellos aparecerán pronto, ya que ningún navío puede dejar a su capitán (portador) ¿o si?**_

 **galeón:** _Un galeón es una embarcación a vela utilizada desde principios del siglo XVI. Los galeones eran barcos de destrucción poderosos y muy lentos que podían ser igualmente usados para el comercio o la guerra._

 ** _carraca:_** _eran navíos de vela redonda de alto bordo especializados en el transporte de grandes cargas en travesías largas._

 ** _sombrero de tricornio:_ **_es un tipo de sombrero que inicialmente es de fieltro y tiene el ala ancha y doblada hacia arriba buscando la copa y formando tres picos_

 **Saludos a:**

 **Guest:** hola, si la verdad la temática de mi historia está basada en piratas del Caribe, vas a encontrar similitudes, pero también muchas diferencias.

 **Litmus-girl :** hola, gracias por tus consejos los tendré en cuenta, espero que te siga gustando la historia amiga escritora, nos leemos pronto, espero tus comentarios.

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	4. Chapter 4: secretos al descubierto

**hola a todos lo lectores el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste y bueno sin mas LUZ,CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0= cambios de escenario.**

* * *

-¡no puede ser!, todo esto es culpa mía, ¡que he hecho!- Marinette se lamentaba mientras daba vueltas por su habitación, pues creía que lo que le ocurriese al pirata seria por su culpa o al menos por una parte, trato de tranquilizarse y se sentó en su cama, estaba intranquila y por inercia dirigió su mirada a la cómoda que se encuentra al lado de su cama, abrió el ultimo cajón y saco aquella caja hexagonal, la observo por un momento pensando si era correcto abrirla después de tantos años, pero algo le decía que lo abriera, tal vez, su sexto sentido, dio un suspiro y abrió la caja, una luz rosada la cegó por un momento y al abrir los ojos vio a una pequeña criatura con un parecido a las catarinas.

-¡AHHH! ¡Ayuda! Un bicho gigante, ah, un ratón, un ratón-bicho- gritaba la azabache mientras lanzaba cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance.

-todo está bien, no tengas miedo- hablo la criatura rojiza

-¡AHH! Puede hablar-

-escucha Marinette sé que esto te parece bastante extraño- Marinette tomo un vaso que se encontraba cerca de ella con lo cual atrapo a la Catarina- ah, está bien, si esto te hace sentir segura- dijo la criatura.

-¿Qué eres y como sabes mi nombre?-

-soy un kwami y mi nombre es Tikki-

-¡MAMA!, ¡PAPA!- grito la ojiazul para que la ayudaran.

-no, no, no, no, soy tu amiga Marinette confía en mí -atravesó el vaso- eres la única que puede cambiar el rumbo de nuestros destinos-

-¿Qué cosa?, creo que… estoy soñando, la falta de aire me hizo daño, además no creo que pueda ayudarte, soy un desastre andante, creo que mi amiga Alya esta más capacitada para este trabajo…si… ve con ella-

-Marinette tu eres la elegida, ahora tu eres la portadora de mi miraculous-

-¿miraculous?... hablas de los aretes-la kwami asintió- haber si entiendo, yo soy la elegida de cambiar ¿nuestros destinos?... ¿pero cómo y por qué?-

-No te puedo dar todas las respuestas, pero estoy segura que una persona que tu padre y tu salvaron hace 11 años puede darnos algunas respuestas- sugirió la kwami

 _Marinette se quedo en shock, al único que salvaron en esa cantidad de años fue al señor_ _Armand D'Argencourt._ _Entonces decidió ir a verlo, se coloco los aretes, tomo un bolso donde Tikki se escondió, así que sigilosamente salió de su casa y se dirigió a una pequeña casa donde vivía Darkblade, como muchos lo llamaban, nombrado por dedicarse a impartir clases de esgrima._

 _Llego al lugar y toco la puerta, pero como nadie contesto y esta se encontraba semiabierta, ella decidió entrar._

-Señor Armand D'Argencourt, se encuentra en casa-hablo en voz baja.

-señorita Marinette ¿Qué hace aquí?- hablo detrás de la chica, dándole un susto a la azabache.

-oh, siento mucho haber entrado de esa manera, pero… bueno… yo… necesito que usted me responda algunas preguntas- dijo sin rodeos

-está bien, dime cuales son...-

-yo… ah… recuerda el día que mi padre y yo lo salvamos- el hombre asintió- bueno con usted venia esto- le enseño la caja hexagonal, por lo que el hombre se sorprendió-

-¿Cómo lo consiguió?-

-bueno, usted estaba inconsciente y me dio curiosidad, al acercarme, note algo en su mano derecha y esto fue lo que halle, pero ¿de dónde lo consiguió?, ¿existen más?-

-suspiro- existen cosas que no se deben de conocer-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-manténgalo vigilado- ordeno Nathaniel – y tu, pronto no volverás a ver la luz del día- termino señalando al pirata. Nathaniel se retiro y los dos guardias fueron a la puerta que dirigía al calabozo.

-¡eres un insensible! Como te atreviste a lanzarte al agua conmigo dentro de tu ropa, me has mojado hasta los bigotes y sabes muy bien que los gatos odiamos el agua- se quejo el kwami

-vamos Plagg, no seas tan dramático-

-que no sea dramático muy bien, pero tienes algo de comer me muero de hambre- el rubio le dio su atesorado queso, el cual se salvo de ser una bola de vomito.

-date prisa, Plagg, es hora de salir de aquí-

-y como piensas hacerlo, ese tomate te tiene vigilado y además no descansara hasta enviarte a la horca-

-no lograra su objetivo, y ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante?- dijo mostrando esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-oh, no ni lo pien…- no logro terminar su frase

- _ **/Plagg, garras fuera/**_ -él se transformo, sus habituales ropas fueron reemplazadas por un traje de gato negro, su rostro ahora estaba cubierto por un antifaz del mismo color que el traje- si el pelirrojo piensa que me va a llevar a la horca está muy equivocado, _ **/cataclismo/**_ \- invoco su poder y la energía destructiva se concentro en su mano derecha y con ella logro destruir las celdas del calabozo; salió del lugar y fue donde se encontraban los dos soldados.

Los guardias se dieron cuenta e intentaron taparle el paso- alto ahí, no de un paso más-

-gracias por la hospitalidad, pero es hora de que me vaya, ¡Au revoir!- hizo una reverencia y con su bastón saco a los guardias de su camino y salió del lugar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-dígame ¿qué ocurrió el día que lo encontramos?- pregunto Marinette

-si quieres comprender el porqué de esto- señalo la caja- tienes que conocer más que mi pasado- comento Armand D'Argencourt.

- _hace muchos siglos unas joyas mágicas poseedoras de un gran poder fueron creadas, esas eran conocidas como los miraculous, se dice que a través del tiempo los héroes han usado estas joyas para el bien de la raza humana, dos de estos miraculous son más poderosos que los demás, los aretes de Ladybug que otorga el poder de la creación y el anillo del gato negro que otorga el poder de la destrucción, de acuerdo a la leyenda quien controle ambas joyas al mismo tiempo, alcanzara el poder absoluto._

 _Pocos tenían conocimiento de esto, pero_ _Lin Feng, un pirata y señor de la guerra chino temido por muchos, robo un antiguo templo, el cual conservaba y protegía los prodigios._

 _Se cuenta que este pirata disperso cada miraculous en distintas islas, y creo un mapa donde tenía la ubicación exacta de cada prodigio, pero para llegar a ellas tendrían que enfrentarse a los mayores peligros que los humanos hayan conocido; Lin feng murió en un naufragio y los miraculous se perdieron, pues nadie sabía la ubicación de estos o eso es lo que se creía._

 _Antes yo era un marinero en un navio llamado "el navegante", el capitán viajaba con su hijo, agreste era su apellido, mas sin embargo ese hombre buscaba los prodigios, logramos llegar a 3 islas, fue difícil lograrlo, los peligros que enfrentamos no desearía volver a repetirlos, pero si logramos conseguir 3 miraculous, mas sin embargo al abordar el barco ya en altamar una gran tormenta y un ataque pirata nos sorprendió. Puedo decir que el hijo del capitán y yo logramos sobrevivir, yo tome una de las cajas que contenía la joya antes de lanzarme al mar, después todo se volvió borroso y el ultimo recuerdo fue el de tu padre rescatándome._

 _-_ y… ¿Qué ocurrió con los demás tripulantes?-

-no lo sé, murieron quizás, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que el hijo del agreste logro salir del barco y que uno de los 3 miraculous está a salvo-

-yo…- pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de las campanas- ¿que está ocurriendo?-

-alguien escapo del calabozo, de seguro las calles están llenas de soldados, señorita Marinette es mejor que se valla- afirmo Darkblade

-si… gracias por su tiempo-

-Marinette- la detuvo Darkblade haciendo que Marinette volteara a verlo- cuida muy bien ese miraculous ahora te pertenece-

-lo hare señor- y salió del lugar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

¡ALTO AHÍ!, ¡capturen a ese pirata!- gritaban los soldados y el capitán Kutzberg que veían como Chat Noir saltaba de techo en techo.

-¡te encontrare Chat Noir, no importa dónde te escondas ahí estaré, y pronto a la horca iras a parar!- amenazo Nathaniel

-¡buena suerte intentándolo, capitán tomate!- se burlo el gato negro

 _Marinette caminaba por las calles y cerca de ellas había varios guardias que se adentraron a todos los locales, casas, incluso habitaciones que creían podría estar el pirata escondido._

-disculpe ¿Qué está pasando porque tanto alboroto?- le pregunto a un soldado

-señorita, es mejor que regrese a su casa, un pirata anda suelto y puede ser muy peligroso- contesto el soldado

-¿un pirata suelto?, es el que apresaron hoy, verdad-

-sí, y por su bien es mejor que regrese a su hogar ahí estará a salvo- dicho esto el soldado se retiro, Marinette se adentro a un callejón para hablar con su kwami.

-Tikki, el pirata a escapado, tengo que hacer algo, tal vez el sepa algo más de lo que el señor Armand D'Argencourt me ha dicho-

-entonces, piensas transformarte- sugirió la kwami

-ah, esto va muy rápido Tikki, pero es mejor pasar desapercibidas-

-tienes razón, entonces confía en tus instintos Marinette… ¿tienes un plan?- pregunto Tikki pero ella ya sabía la repuesta.

-sí, no será fácil, pero así será mejor- dicho esto Marinette busco un lugar donde podría llegar a la azotea de dicho sitio sin ser vista por los soldados. Después de buscar y no perder de vista al chico pirata subió hasta llegar a la azotea de una casa. Y ahí lo vio el chico estaba en el techo de una casa vecina en donde ella se encontraba era ahora o nunca pensó Marinette.

El chico con el traje de gato se detuvo por un momento, pues estaba buscando su navio y a sus tripulantes, pero un grito hizo que se desviara de su propósito.

-hey, tu el chico con el traje de gato- grito Marinette logrando llamar su atención

El chico la vio por unos segundos y la reconoció enseguida, era la chica de los lindos ojos azules que había salvado, por lo que decidió acercarse – es un gusto volver a verla my princess- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia e intentaba besar el dorso de la mano de Marinette que por supuesto ella rechazo haciendo un movimiento para que el gatito se alejara.

Vaya no pensé que un pirata tuviera ese aire de romanticismo- comento Marinette

Pero yo no soy cualquier pirata, my lady, soy Chat Noir- dijo con un tono de chico engreído

-bueno señor Chat Noir, no debería usted estar en el calabozo-

-valla my princess, acaso quiere verme colgado, además yo le salve la vida-

\- y es algo que le agradezco, pero es un pirata y el capitán Kutzberg no se detendrá hasta verlo muerto-

-ese tomate, no lograra atraparme, así que no te preocupes por mi yo sé cuidarme muy bien- estaba a punto de saltar, pero Marinette volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el miraculous del gato negro?-

Chat Noir se detuvo y dio media vuelta -¿Cómo sabes de los miraculous?-

-contestare tu pregunta, hasta que tu respondas la mía- y para darle sentido a sus palabras se cruzo de brazos.

-lo siento, pero por hoy no habrá respuesta, espero volver a verla my princess- dicho esto tomo su bastón y se alejo del lugar, dejando a Marinette con la palabra en la boca.

-pirata, ni crea que esto se va a quedar así, voy a obtener respuestas cueste lo que cueste-

Marinette regreso a su casa y ahí Tikki salió del bolso – y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-no me quedare de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera viendo como ese pirata se aleja sin decirme nada, ¡no señor! Y creo saber quién nos puedes ayudar…

* * *

 **y he aqui este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, algún review, quejas, sugerencias son aceptados.**

 **saludos a:**

 **Litmus-girl:** muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, cuando leo tus reviews se me alegra el día. estamos en contacto. :)

 **Perla:** que genial que te haya gustado mi historia, espero leer mas reviews tuyos :);)

 **y a:**

 **Lilinnet**

 **linithamonre77**

 **Tsukiiiii**

 **SuperABD**

 **RosaDragneel**

 **MajoPatashify**

 **Cranberrylarry**

les agradezco mucho por seguir a esta humilde historia y escritora espero poder agradarles mucho mas, saludos.

 **y bueno sin mas que decir cambio y fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5: conversaciones y planes

**hola, hola, he vuelto después de taaaanto tiempo con un nuevo capitulo de esta alocada historia, que tal el capitulo troublemaker o problemática genial ¿no? yo aun sigo emocionada pero bueno no doy spoilers bueno un poquito una mini escena adrinette al final de capitulo Adrien invita a marinette a una sesión de fotos...**

 **Ya he dicho mucho, no mas de spoilers... sin mas LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

* * *

-¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto la kwami a su nueva portadora.

-no me quedare de brazos cruzados, y creo saber quien me puede ayudar- respondió la pregunta de la motita, pensando en la persona que le sería de gran ayuda- Alya mi mejor amiga nos puede dar una mano, ella es muy buena en este tipo de situaciones. Sabrá cómo seguirle el rastro al pirata-

-¿y... Que esperamos? vamos a buscarla- menciono Tikki.

-está bien, pero por esta vez les diré a mis padres que voy salir, tanta emoción en un día no es bueno, y más por la conmoción que hay afuera- decía mientras la kwami se adentraba al bolso de la chica y ella comenzaba a bajar las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

-Marinette ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Tom Dupain

\- yo... Voy a visitar a Alya- después de todo no mentía se dijo a si misma

-pero hay muchos soldados, además pronto anochecerá así que es mejor que te quedes- aconsejo su madre

-tranquilos, no me va a pasar nada, confíen en mí, y tal vez me quede a dormir en casa de Alya, si, recuerden que los adoro-

-está bien, pero ve con cuidado hija, también te queremos- le dieron un abrazo a su hija para después dejarla irse.

Al salir de su casa la pequeña kwami se asomo un poco en el bolso -hora de la aventura Tikki-

\- vamos Marinette, sigue tus instintos- comento emocionada la kwami.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- ¡yo-Ho! ¡Yo-Ho!, un gran pirata soy, saqueamos, golpeamos, robamos botín, brindad compañeros ¡yo-Ho!- los piratas cantaba y bailaban en "el prodigio"

\- raptamos, robamos sin miedo hasta el fin, brindad compañeros ¡yo-Ho!- dos piratas brindaban.

\- ¡yo-Ho!, ¡yo-Ho! Un gran pirata soy, hurtamos, timamos, hay que destrozar, brindad compañeros ¡yo-Ho!, burlamos, pillamos, nos gusta pelear, brindad compañeros ¡yo-Ho! Prendemos los fuegos, hacemos arder, brindad compañeros ¡yo-Ho! Quemamos ciudades, nos deben temer, brindad compañeros ¡yo-Ho! ¡Yo- Ho!, ¡yo-Ho!, un gran pirata soy...- todos cantaban y bailaban alegremente hasta que una voz los hizo callar.

-¡todos a trabajar cucarachas inútiles!- nadie dijo nada y cada tripulante tomo su puesto.

\- / Plagg, garras fuera/ - dijo el rubio para acabar con su transformación.

-¡Nino Lahiffe!-llamo el rubio al teniente

\- si capitán, es un gusto que haya vuelto- mencionó el moreno

\- sí, espero que el tiempo que pase encerrado les haya servido para obtener más provisiones, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer-

\- bueno viejo, no te preocupes conseguimos todo, pero, el maestro Fu quiere verte- recordó el moreno a su amigo.

\- oh, oh, el guardián quiere verte, dime chico en que problemas te has metido - hablo el gatito de la mala suerte a su portador.

\- no me he metido en ningún problema Plagg y mejor voy a ver al maestro-

-bien, pero antes dame mi queso amigo mío- dijo el kwami pues tenía mucha hambre.

\- ah- suspiro el rubio - te pareces más a un ratón que a un gato-

\- Bueno señorito o me das mi queso o le cuento al maestro lo que ocurrió con la chica- amenazo el kwami.

\- ¿chica?, ¿Adrien que has hecho? - cuestionó el moreno

-Na...nada, eh... Toma tu queso Plagg, Nino cuídalo por favor- recobró la compostura el rubio para ir al camarote del guardián.

\- a la orden capitán- dijo Nino

\- se puso nervioso lo que quiere decir que estaba pensando en ella...- se dijo el gatito algo que el moreno no comprendió.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-a ver si entendí, recuerdo que el pirata te salvo la vida, eso sí lo entiendo, también que Nathaniel lo arresto y ahora me dices que hablo contigo hace unas horas y para terminar quieres encontrarlo porque necesitas tener una charla con el- relato Alya algo agitada resumiendo todo lo que le dijo Marinette sin parar hasta que termino.

\- bueno, si lo dices de esa manera, puede que suene un poco extraño- comento la azabache.

\- ¿extraño?, es poco yo diría descabellado, Marinette sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero, buscar a un pirata, ni reencarnando lograrías tal objetivo- Alya razono mientras se sentaba frente a la ojiazul.

-Oh, vamos, ya sé que tú me puedes ayudar, Alya eres increíblemente única y sé que buscar a un pirata es… Como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero yo confió en ti, una mujer puede ser conocedora de grandes conocimientos.

-está bien chica, porque me lo pides de esa forma te ayudare- se rindió la morena lo que no espera es que la azabache se le fuese encima por la emoción.

-eres la mejor- se abalanzo sobre su amiga.

-lo sé, y vamos somos mejores amigas, nunca lo olvides, pero, tengo una duda, ¿porque tanta urgencia de encontrar a "Cat Noir"?- algo picara trato de saber las razones de su amiga para localizar a ese chico.

\- un... Ah...Esto...Mmm...Es algo complicado de explicar- habla nerviosa Marinette mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

\- Marinette.- presiono un poco la morena.

-¡ah!, está bien...recuerdas lo que te conté aquella vez... Sobre la caja extraña que encontré cuando Dark blade fue salvado por mi padre- la morena asintió con la cabeza- bueno todo eso tiene algo que ver con Cat Noir, bueno por una parte, pues abrí la caja...- fue interrumpida.

\- espera, abriste la caja ¿y qué encontraste?- emocionada pregunto Alya.

\- ah, yo... Encontré un par de aretes y...-

-hola- salió Tikki de su escondite y saludo a la de lentes.

-¡Aaaah! , es...es...un... ¿Qué es?- alterada Alya trato de escapar de esa cosita flotante.

\- tranquila Alya, te presento a Tikki, es una kwami- explico la azabache.

\- ¿kwami?, no entiendo- confundida Alya puso su atención en Tikki.

\- es algo difícil de explicar, pero ella es el motivo por el cual necesito encontrar a ese pirata-

\- yo… ah… un gusto Tikki, soy Alya- extendió su mano

\- mucho gusto Alya, me alegra conocerte- correspondió al saludo de la morena.

\- bien que estamos esperando, vamos a buscar a tu enamorado- Alya se burlo de su amiga mientras Tikki volvía al bolso de Marinette.

¡Que no es mi enamorado!- protesto la azabache mientras salían de la casa de la morena entre risas.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- puedo pasar- pidió permiso el rubio para entrar al camarote del guardián.

\- Adelante, joven Adrien- permitió el hombre.

\- maestro Fu, ¿quería hablar conmigo?- pregunto el chico aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- así es Adrien, me he enterado que estuviste preso y que ahora hay varios soldados detrás de ti, alguna explicación por ello - calmado el hombre chino invito al rubio a sentarse.

\- bueno, si estuve preso fue para despistar a los soldados y conseguir provisiones para nuestro viaje y...-

\- y salvar a una linda damisela en apuros, jijiji-

\- ¡Plagg!, se supone que Nino cuidaría de ti, ¿qué haces aquí?- el kwami se posiciono junto al oriental.

\- a que se refiere Plagg, Adrien- cuestiono el oriental-

\- ehh... El plan tuvo ligeras complicaciones, ya que salve a aquella chica de ahogarse, hasta que ese tomate barato me apreso, nada que no haya resuelto- relato el ojiverde y el guardián solo dio una media sonrisa para después hablar.

\- trata de ser menos impulsivo Adrien, ve es hora de zarpar-

\- como usted diga maestro- dicho esto el chico salió del camarote para comenzar a navegar.

-Maestro-

\- si Plagg-

-no quise comentar esto enfrente del chico, pero cuando salvo a la chica sentí una fuerte conexión entre ellos, algo que solo siento cuando mis antiguos portadores y las portadoras de Tikki están destinados, sonara algo descabellado pero tal vez aquella chiquilla sea más importante de lo que pensé, pero no estoy del todo seguro de esto ya que no sabemos el paradero de Tikki-

\- qué bueno que me lo has dicho, si haz sentido esa clase de conexión puede significar que están hechos el uno para el otro pero por ahora es mejor que no nos preocupemos por ello, el destino es algo complicado dejemos que todo fluya a su paso-

\- eso piensa maestro- el asintió- iré a ver al chico- el kwami salió del lugar dejando pensativo al hombre.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Y... Entonces, crees que se encuentre aquí- cuestiono la azabache la cual se escondió junto con su amiga detrás de unos barriles cerca del Sena donde se encontraba el barco.

\- estoy segura y creó que el barco negro lo dice todo ¿no crees?- comentó algo divertida la morena.

\- valla... Ahora solo falta entrar- soltó sin más la ojiazul, haciendo que algo hiciera click en la mente de la de lentes.

-estás loca, una cosa es que te ayude a encontrar el barco para que pudieras hablar con el pirata si es que salía o algo por el estilo y otra que te metas en el -

-pero si no abordo, nunca tendré respuestas -

\- Marinette lo que quieres hacer es suicidio, es mejor que volvamos a mi casa te prometo que estaré contigo pase lo que pase- la azabache acepto algo triste.

-bien no haré tal locura-

-¡Izen las velas!... ¡es hora de zarpar!- los gritos para partir no se hicieron esperar, al escucharlos Marinette iba a correr en dirección al barco, pero Alya la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca para después llevarla a su hogar, esta al ver la reacción de su amiga decidió desistir de su idea y dejarse llevar por ella.

Por su parte Adrien observaba como "El prodigio" se alejaba cada vez mas de París - sé que es difícil para ti nunca poder volver a tu hogar- hablo Nino mostrando su apoyo a su amigo.

-La verdad París dejo de ser mi hogar hace mucho tiempo, desde que mi madre desapareció, el mar se volvió mi hogar-relato el rubio mostrando una media sonrisa algo melancólica.

\- lo sé, por eso te has dedicado a encontrar los miraculous para así ocupar tu mente y corazón, pero a amigo, solo espero que encuentres la felicidad-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir han sido activados maestro- dijo nooroo el kwami de la mariposa algo cabizbajo por la presencia de su portador.

-¿como ha sucedido esto?- la molestia persistía en su voz

\- Eh sentido sus auras, están muy cerca-

\- capitán estamos a punto de llegar a París- mencionó un marinero de su tripulación. Por lo que el hombre se puso a pensar.

-¿en qué piensa maestro?-

\- que haremos una pequeña excursión por París-

* * *

 **algun reviews, no sean malos ideas constructivas y destructivas son aceptadas, saludos y gracias por leer y seguir esta humilde historia y sin mas que decir cambio y fuera.**


	6. Chapter 6: enemigo y secuestro

**Hola, hola, he aquí un capitulo mas de esta historia, lo sé no tengo perdón han pasado milenios desde que actualice, pero enserio la escuela me satura, aproveche el día de muertos para escribir este nuevo capitulo, y hasta ahora vengo a actualizar pero tranquilos tal vez mañana suba un nuevo capítulo. Y porque hoy es mi primer aniversario en esta comunidad. Gracias por seguir esta historia y por tenerla en favoritos. Bueno ahora si, LUZ, CAMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

* * *

Dos días habían transcurrido, al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Marinette ayudaba a sus padres en la panadería, pero su mente se encontraba distante, no dejaba de pensar en ese pirata, ¿Que le había hecho?, la rescato, le salvo la vida y lo agradecía, pero, porque no podía dejar de pensar en él, era un pirata, lo que sentía estaba mal, era impropio, pero su mente le decía otra cosa, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Como los clientes poco a poco de retiraban, ahora tenía un tiempo libre, por lo cual se dirigió a su habitación para conversar con Tikki.

— ¿Que pasa Marinette, te sientes bien?—. Pregunto la kwami al ver a su portadora agobiada.

— Eh... Sí... Solo... ¡Aaaah! Tikki no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a Chat Noir, ¡¿Que voy a hacer?!— histérica la chica se tiro sobre su cama tratando de acallar sus gritos, su kwami se acercó no sabiendo que decirle a la chica.

— No sé qué decir, aunque...tal vez te gusto ese chico— teorizó la rojiza lo cual hizo que Marinette se levantara de un solo tirón.

—¡QUE! Por supuesto que no— negó varias veces la ojiazul algo indignada por tal locura.

— Marinette — toco su mejilla — el destino tiene una forma extraña de actuar, todo tiene un equilibrio, por cada ying hay un yang, tu eres portadora de la creación y ese chico es portador de la destrucción, ambos forman un equilibrio de alguna forma ambos se necesitan, tal vez parezca una locura pero ese chico tiene un noble corazón al igual que tu— explico la motita, dejando a Marinette pensativa.

— ¿Entonces el gato negro es el indicado para portar un miraculous?— dijo su duda la ojiazul, la kwami asintió.

—Puede ser, al igual que tu, no del todo el miraculous les pertenecía, pero has demostrado ser la indicada para esto, te puedo decir que si ese chico no fuera digno del anillo, Plagg ya le habría hecho algo desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿ Plagg?— se confundió la chica

— Es el nombre de mí contra parte, ese gato glotón, saca de quicio a cualquiera— la azabache río por esa información, pero por un instante la rojiza se quedo quieta, lo que preocupo a la chica. — ¿Tikki, qué pasa? —. Preocupada la tomo en sus manos.

—yo... Siento a otro miraculous, el miraculous de la mariposa...eh sentido su aura—

— ¿puedes sentir a otros miraculous? — cuestionó la azabache.

— Solo a los que han sido activados, sentí un aura oscura, pensé que el miraculous de la mariposa seguía extraviado, pero alguien lo ha encontrado y lo está usando para el mal—

¡Mon dieu!, esto se complica cada vez más — se puso nerviosa

— tranquila Marinette, todo saldrá bien, tal vez no podemos cambiar el pasado pero debemos seguir adelante, y cambiando de tema, dime vas a asistir al evento que ha organizado el gobernador André Bourgeois—

— No pienso ir— dijo sin más la ojiazul

¿por qué?, estoy segura de que te divertirás—

— Es por Chloé, la fiesta es por su cumpleaños, por lo que será más insoportable de lo normal—

— Yo pienso que debes ir, además has hecho un vestido asombroso, además de que es el lugar perfecto para usarlo— insistió la rojiza

— no me parece buena idea, y si le cuento a Alya insistirá en que valla. — ¡Por supuesto que sí!— dijo la morena que entraba por la Puertecilla. Lo que causo un susto en la pobre de Marinette.

— ¡ALYA! Por dios, no vuelvas a hacer eso- la azabache se recuperaba de aquel susto.

—lo siento, toque la puerta, pero como no respondiste decidí entrar, y escuche lo que Tikki decía —

— Alya, ayúdame a convencer a Marinette a que valla al evento, del gobernador André, tal vez así despeje su mente— comento la motita a la morena.

—No, no pienso ir, y digan lo que digan, no me van a convencer — para aclarar su punto se sentó en su cama y se cruzo de brazos, Tikki y Alya se miraron cómplices, lo que no le dio buena espina a la azabache.

¿Que noticias tienes?— preguntó el hombre que se mantenía de espaldas y esperaba que su teniente le informara lo que investigo.

— capitán le tengo información, hubo avistamientos de un chico con traje de gato y poder destructivo que escapo de la cárcel hace unos días, además de que hoy se llevara a cabo una fiesta en el palacio de Versalles, el gobernador André Bourgeois la ha organizado por el cumpleaños de su hija, todos están invitados— informó una mujer

—una fiesta—. Afirmó el hombre— un buen lugar para encontrar los prodigios—.

—capitán, ¿está seguro que se encuentran en París?—

—por supuesto, Nooroo, ha sentido el aura de los miraculous y es aquí, además del avistamiento del prodigio del gato negro. Aquí los encontrare, estoy seguro—

— sé que esto es una muy mala idea— dijo Marinette.

—tranquila niña, ni que te hayamos secuestrado— se burlo la morena

— Pues yo diría lo contrario — la azabache hizo un puchero.

—Marinette, tranquila todo estará bien— hablo Tikki desde un su bolso.

—uuff... Eso espero—

— anda, hay que divertirnos, tu vestido es hermoso, vez todos te miran—

— ¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng!— una voz chillona se escucho—. Vaya, nunca pensé que existieran vestidos más feos—

— Chloé — gruño entre diente la azabache, pero antes de decir algo, Alya se le adelanto.

—si hablas por ti, concuerdo con la idea, no tienes algo más que ponerte Chloé — la morena se burlo y la rubia rechino los dientes totalmente enojada y dando pisotones se fue. — ridículo, totalmente ridículo —

Las chica sonrieron — se lo tomo muy bien— dijo Alya burlándose de la actitud de la rubia, para luego ambas dirigirse al gran salón.

— sean bienvenidos todos a esta magnífica fiesta, en honor al cumpleaños de mi bella hija Chloé Bourgeois — hablaba el gobernador y la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante disfrutaba del momento. – ¡Que el baile comience!- dijo para que su hija escogiera a su pareja.

-La abeja reina, disfruta del momento- se quejo la morena

-era de esperarse- dijo con un suspiro Marinette.

-¿Marinette?- escucharon una voz conocida

-oh, capitán Kutzberg-

-solo Nathaniel, me alegra que estés aquí- dijo un poco sonrojado- ¿te… te gustaría bailar?- extendió su mano, la azabache lo iba a rechazar, pero Alya se le adelanto de nuevo.

-claro que si, Marinette bailara contigo- y la empujo contra el pelirrojo. La morena rio por la expresión de su amiga. La ojiazul comenzó a bailar con el pelirrojo, lo cual fue notado por varios incluso por Chloé la cual enfureció, Sabrina su mejor amiga lo noto.

-¡esa panadera!, que le ven, yo debería ser el centro de atención, no ella-

-tranquila Chloé- dijo Sabrina, tratando de calmar el enojo de la rubia, grave error.

-¡que me tranquilice!, ridículo, totalmente ridículo… ¡basta! esto no se va a quedar así- la rubia estuvo a punto de hacer un escándalo pero el sonido de un cañón hizo que todos se asustaran, los invitados entraron en pánico, hubo un gran alboroto, entre ellos mismos se perdían, gritos, llanto se escuchaban, muchos se tiraron al piso. -¡que está ocurriendo!, ¡ayuda! – eran las oraciones que se hacían presente, un nuevo disparo se escucho, en un instante las puertas se abrieron y un hombre enmascarado entro por ella, miraba a su alrededor, Marinette lo observo, estuvo a punto de correr y buscar un lugar donde ocultarse y de paso hablar con Tikki sobre la extraña situación, pero Alya la detuvo, pues entre todo el alboroto que hubo, ella logro encontrarla, además que ya no solo era el hombre enmascarado sino parte de su tripulación lo acompañaba.

El pirata observo y en su búsqueda encontró a la rubia, se dirigió a ella –así que tu eres la hija del gobernador- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, la tomo de la barbilla- me pregunto ¿que daría tu padre por salvarte?

-¡aléjese de mi pequeña!- exclamo André.

-si quiere a su hija, solo tiene que darme a cambio algo muy sencillo, un par de joyas- Marinette escuchaba con atención y dirigió su vista a el bolso que cargaba, donde se encontraba Tikki, la situación no le gustaba para nada, ideo un plan cerca de ella había una armadura, con su espada, con sigilo y sin que nadie notara sus movimientos o eso es lo que ella pensó tomo la espada, se dirigió al hombre e intento atacarle, pero otra espada se atravesó en su camino.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu- hablo una mujer

-tu valentía me sorprende niña, pero no debiste haberte metido- el enmascarado hablo y le hizo señas a su teniente.

-sujétenla- ordeno la mujer, y en cuestión de segundo Marinette estaba sujetado por dos hombres. -¡suéltenme!- exigió la azabache

-¡Marinette!- grito Alya que en cuestión de segundos se dirigió a ayudar a la ojiazul pero también fue sujetada, Nathaniel iba a tacar pero fue noqueado por una de los tripulantes.

-te prometo no hacerles daño, ni a ti, ni a tus amigas- señalo a la morena y a la rubia, que se encontraba temerosa- veo que el gobernador no tiene nada para mi, así que su hija no es importante- negó con algo de maldad- llévenlas al barco- ordeno, las chica fueron llevadas entre gritos y patadas para que las soltaran, el gobernador intento hacer algo pero un golpe lo tiro al piso. Entre tanto ya abordo en el galeón, el pirata hablo a sus tres invitadas.

-les pido disculpas- aseguro el capitán con una reverencia.

-¿capitán?- hablo Marinette al no saber su nombre.

-capitán Hawk Moth- aseguro el hombre

-capitán Hawk Moth, me podría decir porque este acto en contra de parís y de nosotras

-tenia años de no escuchar a hablar alguien así, recuerde señorita que somos piratas- expreso el enmascarado con un leve humor. – ¿qué es lo que desean?-

-que se marchen y nos liberen- hablo por fin la Bourgeois irritada por la situación.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar – lamento lo acceder a esa solicitud, señorita Bourgeois, o sea NO- recalco esta última palabra.

La rubia enfureció, Alya también, pero Marinette necesitaba saber algo - ¿Qué buscáis y porque?-

-solo busco unas joyas…- fue interrumpido.

-solo una joyas y por ello el alboroto- ahora Alya hablo algo indignada por el modo y desarrollo de las cosas.

-no son cualquier joya, estas son mágicas, las cuales puedo decir que se encontraban en su adorado parís, pero al parecer no las eh encontrado y siguen lejos de mi alcance, si me disculpan es hora de zarpar-

-déjenos libre- pidió Marinette al hombre que se estaba retirando al lado de su teniente.

-lo siento pero no, bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar, "el akuma"- la teniente dio un chasquido y la chicas fueron de nuevo sujetadas, y el galeón comenzaba a navegar.

* * *

 **Y que tal les agrado, espero que si, este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace poco pero quería publicarlo en este día especial. ¿Algún review? Todo es aceptado. Gracias a los que siguen esta historia. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bicho fuera.**


End file.
